Gak Mau
by BadSector99
Summary: Aku tuh suka sama kamu, kenapa gak peka sih. Vhope. Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok. Bottom!Hoseok. Uke.Hoseok


Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok

VHope / TaeSeok

Warning : BL, BoysLove, Yaoi, Typo, No Plot. Bahasa Amburadul. No Edit.

A/N : Saking buntunya judulnya malah gitu, sinetron banget #ngakaksendiri. Mungkin rada gak nyambung, ff ini aku buat sambil dengerin lagunya Aqua Timez - Shizuka na koi no monogatari.

Happy Reading

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini mood Hoseok sedang jelek, mungkin orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai anak yang ceria dan pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja. Hal itu memang benar, hanya saja tidak mungkinkan dia tidak memiliki rasa tidak suka terhadap sesuatu?

Sudah sedikit mengerti?

Yap, saat ini seorang Jung Hoseok sedang merasakan perasaan tidak suka sangat sangat tidak suka dan itu membuat moodnya sejak kemarin sangat buruk. Saat ada hal yang lucu dia hanya tertawa sekedarnya saja setelah itu diam dengan bibir yang naik ke atas. Hal itu tak luput dari pandangan orang-orang yang mengenalnya termasuk para sahabat, tak sedikit orang yang bertanya ada apa dengan anak itu bahkan para dosen.

"Tae."

"Hm?" Taehyung memalingkan pandangannya dari buku pada pelaku penepukan di punggunya.

Orang itu menunjuk kesuatu arah dengan dagunya, lalu mendudukan diri disamping pria bermarga Kim itu. "Belum balik ke normal juga tuh anak."

Taehyung mengerutkan. "Maksud Suga-hyung Hoseok yang seperti itu tuh tidak normal begitu."

Suga hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, dia mengeluarkan note kecil dan menunjukan bagian terakhir dia tulis kepada Taehyung.

"Bagaimana?"

Taehyung membaca sejenak rentetan kata yang diperlihatkan Yoongi, sebelum bibirnya merekahkan senyum sumringah.

"Thanks hyung kau memang yang terbaik." Taehyung menyenggol sedikit bahu Suga sebagai bentuk rasa senangnya.

"Asal kau tidak lupa dengan janji mu." Suga merobek kertasnya dan menyerahkan benda itu kepada Taehyung. "Sekotak _pizza bigsize_."

"Iya iya Hyung." Ucap Taehyung dengan ekpresi ogah-ogahan.

Suga menepuk punggung Taehyung kemudian lalu pergi. Setelah tak melihat punggung Suga lagi, Taehyung bergegas membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya, kemudian menghampiri Hoseok yang tengah melamun menatap ke arah luar jendela. Tak bisa dikatakan melamun sebenarnya jika bibir pemuda itu mencebik dengan alis yang saling menukik. Pria manis itu hanya terlalu asyik dengan dunianya, hingga tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain.

Gemas, itulah yang Taehyung rasakan. Hoseok selalu melakukan itu, mencebikan mulutnya dan mengerutkan alisnya dengan sangat dalam jika sedang terganggu dengan sesuatu. Alih-alih terlihat menyeramkan, itu malah membuatnya terlihat lucu seperti karakter _Sally_ kesukaan Taehyung. Ah sayang sekali, sebentar lagi ekpresi lucu itu akan hilang.

"Hoseok."

Hoseok terlihat tidak bergeming, Taehyung yang melihat itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya, berdehem dengan tingkah seperti orang gugup. "Shiki?"

YASH. Begitu teriak Taehyung dalam hati. Berbeda dengan wajahnya yang datar-datar seperti menahan kebelet, ya kebelet pengen mencipok muka dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak Hoseok sedang menatapnya dengan raut polos, pipi tembamnya yang terlihat kemerahan, ditambah dengan surainya yang baru saja diwarnai seperti _bubblegum_ , membuatnya tampak semakin manis, ah tidak Hoseok memang selalu terlihat manis bagi Kim Taehyung.

 _Cheesy?_ Namanya juga orang jatuh cinta.

"Kau –memanggil ku apa tadi?"

"Hoseok, ayo kita pulang. Itu yang ku katakan." Taehyung berjalan hingga kedepan Hoseok dan membereskan peralatan tulis milik tambatannya. Berlagak inosen seolah dia memang memanggil Hoseok seperti itu tadi, sedangkan Hoseok sendiri hanya menggendikan bahunya. Mungkin dia salah dengar, begitu dalam batinnya.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil sembari menyambut bukunya yang disodorkan Taehyung. "Gomawo, Tae."

"Hm, jalanlah dulu, aku akan menutup kelas."

"Nde." Hoseok berjalan ke pintu kelas terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Taehyung yang langsung menghembuskan napasnya ketika jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"Fiuh, untung dia percaya."

.

.

.

"Kami pulang."

"Ya."

Seperti biasa, setiap pulang ke kost-kostan Hoseok selalu mengucap salam, dan ibu kost akan menyaut. Memang tak ada berubah sebenarnya, hanya berbeda.

"Kalian kok diem, lagi bertengkar?"

Taehyung menutup kulkas dan menoleh pada ibu kost yang baru saja memasuki dapur.

* * *

 **Taehyung POV**

 **.**

"Ah tidak bu." Aku menggeleng pelan, kemudian meminum air es ditangan ku.

"Hoseokkie juga jadi lebih diam dari biasanya. Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh kan padanya." Dia mengambil beberapa sayur yang ada dikulkas dan juga daging untuk dimasak, wajar sih sebentar lagi bapak kost dan anaknya akan pulang.

Aku menaikan alis ku memandang ibu kost dengan tanya, karena aku masih meminum air ku.

"Selingkuh misal-."

Uhuukkkk

Jelas saja aku tersedak. "Kenapa ibu berpikir begitu." Aku menepuk dada ku pelan, sedang ibu kost masih meracik sayurnya.

"Kenapa kau seterkejut itu, kau memang selingkuh yah."

Aku memandang ngeri pisau yang digunakan ibu kost untuk menunjuk ku. Berdehem pelan karena kerongkongan ku masih terasa _sreg_ (?).

"Ihh ibu selingkuh dari mana, kami gak pacaran." Aku bicara dengan nada merajuk dan bibir ku mencebik, karena sebenarnya sakot banget chuy, bilang diri sendiri ama gebetan tuh gak pacaran.

"Loh beneran?"

"Beneran, dua rius deh bu."

"Padahal semua orang di gang ini pikir kalian pacaran."

"Kok bisa?" Aku cengo dan berpikir darimana sikap kami yang terlihat seperti orang pacaran.

"Ekhm ibu yang mengiyakan pas mereka nanyain hubungan kalian."

Aku menepuk kening ku.

"Marah yah."

"Nggaklah bu~, malah bagus lagi."

"Aey senyumnya dikondisikan, kenapa bagus?"

"Anak kost disinikan jadinya gak bisa ngegaet Shikie."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja." Ibu kost menepuk bahu ku pelan, sebelum berjalan menuju kompor. " _By the way_ si Yifan anak kost sebelah kayaknya ngebet Hoshikkie juga tuh."

"Anak _cosplay_ jurusan perfilman itu bu?"

"Iya."

 _JASIN!_

"Kenapa ibu baru cerita?"

"Ya, ngapain cerita semua orang mikirnya kalian pacaran ntar malah jadi retak hubungan kalian, jadi karena sekarang kau bilang kalian gak pacaran jadi gak akan ada masalah bukan."

"Ada lah bu."

"Apa?"

"Kan aku juga ngebet Shikkie."

"Nah cepetan digandeng, sebelum digandeng ma si Yifan, dia kan lebih ganteng dari kamu, kaya juga. Coba ibu jadi Hoseok dah jadi gandengan ibu mah si Yifan." Ibu kost tersenyum-senyum.

"Ibu ingat Bapak!" Ucap ku sedikit berteriak.

"Iya iya."

"Kok ibu tau sih?"

"Lah si Yifan kan suka ngajak Hoshikkie jalan ama traktir makan dia pas kamu sibuk di organisasi."

Akau menggerutu dalam hati sembari mengambil susu dikulkas.

" _Tae mana susu ku_. _"_ Nah tuh yang punya sudah nagih.

"Iya bentar, makasih ibu informasinya." Aku melemparkan jempol kepada ibu kost lalu naik keatas."

.

 **Taehyung POV End**

* * *

"Gomawo."

"Hm."

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Hoseok sebagaimana meja belajar mereka berhadapan, dia memandang intens ke arah Hoseok. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tau apa yang membuat Hoseok menjadi lebih kalem dari biasanya.

"Tae."

"Umh?"

"Kenapa kau memandangi ku seperti itu?"

"Eh iya, siapa yang memandangi kamu Hoseok." Taehyung berkilah, dia menunjuk jendela kamar dibelakang Hoseok. "Aku liatin luar jendela kamu ituloh."

"Oh kukira kamu mandang aku." Hoseok kembali melihat ke arah jurnal dihadapannya.

"Eumh kalo aku mandang kamu beneran gimana?"

"Oh jadi tadi beneran."

Taehyung ngangguk. Hoseok mengerut.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajah ku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Kamu manis."

"Ihh paansih." Hoseok memandang Taehyung aneh, namun kentara sekali dari gesturenya kalau pemuda itu tengah salah tingkah.

"Lucunya."

"Siapa yang lucu -_-."

"Kamu."

"Taehyung~."

"Aigooo, jangan manyun gitu Hoseok, kan aku jadi makin sayang."

Ampas, Hoseok malu banget tingkat namsan tower, demi dewa jasin yang disembah karakter anime favnya, si Taehyung kerasukan apa sampe bikin jantung Hoseok dugdugan gini, tanpa ada badai gempa yang ngebentur kepalanya, perasaan tadi Taehyung baik-baik saja, normal-normal saja, kenapa jadi ngelantur gini.

"Yak Taehyung ngelindur apa!" Hoseok marah, tapi mukanya memerah.

"Gemesin banget sih." Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan ngecolek dagu Hoseok.

"Anjashh." Geram Hoseok, lalu dia menutup jurnalnya dan memukulkan buku tebal itu kemuka Taehyung yang sayangnya tak berhasil karena itu berhasil ditahan.

"Jangan marah gitu, pipinya tolong dikondisikan ya." Taehyung menatap Hoseok datar namun dalam. "Pengen ku gigit."

Fix, Hoseok tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, tiba dia merasa nge _blank_ melihat tatapan Taehyung diatasnya, sedangkan kedua Taehyung meremat bahu Hoseok erat

"Aduh Taehyung kenapa kau mengigit pipi ku beneran, aduduh." Hoseok coba dorong Taehyung.

"Nah, selesai." Taehyung nyengir.

"Ngapain sih, sakit tau." Hoseok menggerutu, tangannya mengusap pipinya yang digigit Taehyung.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lanjutkan jurnalnya."

"Dasar Taelien." Ucap Hoseok, lalu menlanjutkan jurnalnya, sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengerjakan bagiannya juga.

.

.

.

"Pipi mu kenapa biru kayak lebam gitu."

"Gara-gara Taehyung Kak."

Yifan mengernyit karena seingatnya mereka teman akrab.

"Apa kalian berkelahi, dia meninju mu?" Yifan membelokan mobilnya ke dalam sebuah mall bertuliskan Seoul Town Square.

"Nggak sih, ini digigit sama si Tae, dia jadi aneh hari ini."

"Aneh seperti apa?" Yifan membukan pintu mobil untuk Hoseok, kemudian mereka berjalan menuju _foodcourt_.

"Hehe nggak papa Hyung, pokoknya nyebelinlah."

Yifan tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hoseok aduh bikin gatel pengen diunyelin.

"Yaudah, lain kali cerita aja kalau ada apa-apa." Yifan mengacak rambut Hoseok.

"Oke, hyung~."

Hari itu Yifan membelikan apa saja yang dinginkan Hoseok, termasuk dalam hal makan, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang mengikuti mereka sedang menggigit jarinya kesal. Setelah mengantar Hoseok, Yifan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Taehyung.

"Hai Taehyung."

"Hai Kak, puas kencan dengan Hoseok?"

Yifan mengernyit mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Maksud mu?"

"Lupakan, dengar ya Kak Yifan, Hoseok itu punya ku, kakak gak boleh ngambil dia dari ku, kakak lihat kan tandanya." Ucap Taehyung menunjuk pipinya. "Jadi dia milik ku."

Sejenak Yifan terdiam mendengar itu. Sebelum kemudian tertawa.

"Kenapa kak Yifan malah ketawa."

"Gak papa, tenang saja aku gak bakal ngelakuin itulah."

Taehyung memandang curiga Yifan. "Awas ya Hyung."

"Sudah sana masuk." Ucap Yifan yang masih tertawa.

Taehyung menggendikan bahunya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kostannya.

"Enak yah kencan ama Kak Yifan." Ucap Taehyung pada Hoseok yang lagi mencoba sepatunya.

"Siapa yang kencan."

"Kaulah. Habis jalan kan ama kak Yifan bukan, tadi kami berpapasan." Taehyung melempar tasnya dengan kasar, dia marah chuy, eh cemburu, tapi mau apa, mereka kan cuman sahabat, saat ini.

"Iya."

"Kalian ada hubungan apasih? Kok kak Yifan mau-maunya aja beliin barang buat orang kayak kamu."

"Orang kayak aku maksudnya apa Tae, jelaslah dia mau beliin apa aja kan aku adek sepupunya tersayang." Ucap Hoseok sewut.

"Hah? Kalian sepupuan, kok kamu gak pernah cerita?"

"Masa sih? Perasaan aku dah pernah bilang kan aku kuliah disini karena ada kakak sepupu ku."

"Owh."

 _Yashh berkurang saingan satu_. Teriak Taehyung dalam hati.

"Btw teman ku akan ke kostan kita hari ini buat lihat kamar kosong."

"Oh." Mendengar itu Taehyung tidak merasa senang sama sekali. "Lalu kenapa kau seperti tidak senang begitu." Ucap Taehyung ke Hoseok yang terlindang mendung dan cemberut.

"Sebenarnya dari kemarin dia pengen kesini, tapi ya aku tunda-tunda terus." Raut wajah Hoseok kelihatan bersalah. "Taaee~."

"Ke…kenapa Hoseok?"

 _Ini anak kenapa_. Taehyung kan jadi bingung ni Hoseok tiba-tiba memandangnya dengan mata berkaca alias mewek.

"Aku gak rela hiks."

Taehyung ngedeketin Hoseok, peluk Hoseok n nepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Gak rela apa?"

Hoseok bales pelukan Taehyung, mengusel-ngusel kepalanya diantara tengkuk Taehyung. Apalah Taehyung langsung merasa geli dengan kelakuan Hoseok, iya, geli hatinya, yakin aja hatinya Taehyung lagi ngakak gelindingan karena digelitikin rasa bahagia akibat sikap manja si Hoseok jarang banget muncul kayak gini.

"Aku gak mau ada teman kost yang lain." Taehyung masih mengusap punggung Hoseok." Gak mau ada yang lain diantara kita, hiks."

 _*%^ &)# !~%^. Dor._

Abaikan itu hanya suara hati Taehyung yang mendadak soak gak bisa mencerna dengan baik ucapan Hoseok tadi. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengerti kenapa Hoseok jadi berbeda beberapa hari ini.

 _Aku juga gak mau ada orang lain diantara kita sayang._ Gak Taehyung gak bakal seberani itu ngomong langsung. "Ssh memang kenapa dengan teman mu itu?" Aduhlah si Tae, sok bersikap biasa.

"Taeeee~." Taehyung pucat pasi mendengar suara itu, dia tau suara itu.

"Ini Zelo sayangg~."

Meh, kalau ini mah Taehyung bener-bener gak mau sampe ekor pluto kalau ada ni makhluk dikostan ini. Taehyung tersadar ketika Hoseok ngedorongnya, dia mengusap matanya dan menghampiri Zelo yang baru nyampe dilantai atas.

"Oy Zelo, disini aku sahabat mu kok yang kamu panggil si alien ini."

"Damai bro, taukan aku ngefans ma Taehyung."

"Huh terserah aku mau tidur, main aja ama si Taehyung sekalian liatin kostan ini." Hoseok manyun banget, dia balik lihatin Taehyung dengan tatapan memelas tanpa tau itutuh bikin yang ditatap _sport_ jantung. "Tae, temenin si Zelo tuh, aku capek habis belanja tadi."

Taehyung ngangguk kaku, dalam hati mengerang menatap Zelo yang memandangnya penuh minat.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengipas dirinya, kepanasan setelah meladeni keganasan salah satu fans fanatiknya. Setelah tenang dia berjalan menuju kamar Hoseok, dan melihat si pemilik kamar tengah tidur telungkup.

"Hoseok si Zelo udah pergi tuh, kamu berhenti ya nangisnya." Ucap Taehyung sembari berjongkok disamping kasur si Hoseok. "Lagian kamu kenapa nangis sih, Zelo kan temen mu juga, gak papa kan kalau dia juga disini."

Setelah berbicara seperti itu Taehyung mendapat bogeman bantal diwajahnya. Lagi, dan lagi.

"Woa woa stop." Taehyung nyingkirin bantal dari sekitar tubuhnya, dia langsung memerangkap si Hoseok sebelum bigsize sally menimpa tubuhnya.

Hoseok malah masih nangis. "Coba cerita, kalau kamu nangis gini kan Taetae jadi gak tau masalah kamu apa."

Hoseok liatin Taehyung yang diatasnya. "Hoshikki gak mau ada Zelo disini, hiks Hoshikki kan cinta banget ama Taetae, ntar Taetae dan Hoshikki gak ada waktu berduaan lagi."

"Ekhm jadi kamu suka aku?"

Hoseok ngangguk. "Taehyung aja yang gak pernah peka. Taehyung kan cuman nganggep aku sebagai sahabat."

"Sssh tenang dulu." Gaya Taehyung mendudukan si Hoseok, padahal pengen nerjang langsung tuh, mumpung udah dapat lampu hijau n gebetan ada dibawah kungkungannya bukan. Gak, Taehyung gak setega itu memanfaatkan kesempatan. "Kamu tunggu disini, aku ambilin air."

Hoseok menurut, lagian dia malu karena tanpa sadar keceplosan bilang cinta ama Taehyung. Begitu juga setelah si Taehyung menyuruhnya meminum air juga mendengarkan lagu kesukaan Taehyung dari headset. "Ini lagu kuciptakan sendiri, dengarkanlah."

Jika aku akan membangun sebuah rumah  
Aku akan membangun sebuah rumah kecil, aku kira seperti itu  
Dengan jendela besar dan pintu kecil  
Di dalam ruangan, ada sebuah perapian tua, juga  
Mawar merah tua dan bunga putih  
Di samping anak anjing, ada dirimu...  
Aku ingin kau di sini bersamaku  
Itu adalah mimpi ku, Kau tahu  
Sayangku, di mana dirimu sekarang...

Hoseok merona mendengar kata sayang dalam lagu itu, seolah panggilan sayang itu ditujukan Taehyung untuk dirinya. Sedangkan Taehyung memandang lembut Taehyung yang mendengarkan musiknya, dalam hati berdebar tak karuan menanti apa yan akan Hoseok katakan setelah mendengarnya.

Di atas karpet biru  
Kami hidup bersama, lucu dan tertawa  
Di luar rumah, anak laki-laki bermain  
Dan di samping anak itu adalah dirimu, sayangku  
Aku ingin kau di sini bersamaku  
Itulah yang kita berdua harapkan, kau tahu...  
Sayangku, di mana dirimu sekarang

"Tae." Hoseok melirik Taehyung melalui sudut matanya, jantungnya berdebar mendapat senyum lembut Taehyung.

"Bagaimana?"

Taehyung berbisik, suara beratnya yang sangat dekat membuat Hoseok merasa akan meleleh. "Bagus, lagu dan suara mu."

Taehyung menarik wajah Hoseok menghadapnya. _Sedikit koreksi dari Yoongi-hyung._ "Lagu itu kubuat untuk mu. Apa kau suka?"

"Suka." Ah sial Hoseok terhipnotis, dia tak pernah seintim ini dengan Taehyung dan dia tak tau kalau Taehyung bisa seromantis ini.

"Hei boleh aku mencium mu?"

Hoseok bergumam pelan, mengiyakan ucapan Taehyung. Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat, jantung mereka berdebar, hp Taehyung masih hidup memutar lagu ciptaannya secara _repeat_ , seolah menjadi _backsound_ untuk membuat suhu romantis disekitar mereka semakin berat(?).

"Ekhm. Layanan reparasi~."

Oh Shit, Hoseok dan Taehyung segera melepaskan diri. Taehyung memandang dua orang yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Hoseok. Sedangkan Hoseok langsung menenggelamkan dirinya dalam _bedcover_.

"Tunda dulu yah mesra-merasaannya."

Taehyung merengut "Ibu bapak, nanggung tau." Nadanya terdengar merajuk karena acara hampir ciumannya diganggu oleh bapak dan ibu kostnya.

"Jangan ngambek Tae bapak sama ibu cuman mau benerin lampu Hoshikkie kok." –ibu kost.

"Iya bener kata ibu, lagipula kan gak enak kalau kalian main sambil gelap-gelapan." –Bapak kost.

 _BAPAKKKKK!_.

Hoseok makin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut, sedangkan Taehyung hanya mampu menepuk jidatnya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Omake

Jimin dan Hoseok lagi ngambil makan.

"Eh sudah senyum lagi tuh anak kamu apain Tae." Tanya Namjoon, Jin dan Yoongi hanya mendengarkan.

"Aku naena hyung."

Plaks Plaks

Itu Namjoon Yoongi yang menggeplak Taehyung dengan jurnal ditangan mereka, sedangkan Jin hanya mengusap dadagak sanggup bayangin si polos Hoshikkienya dinaena, apalagi sama si mesum Taehyung.

End Omake

* * *

Niat hati cuman mau nulis dibawah 1k taunya kebablasan ampe segini, ah biarlah mereka manis sih, Hoseok gak tahan akutuh, dan maafkan aku buat fans Zelo kalau ntu anak sedikit nista disini. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Oh iya untuk lagu diatas yang digunain sebagai lagu Taehyung, itu lagunya Acid Black Cherry dengan judul Anata.

Akhir kata…

Terima kasih telah mampir dan membaca :-D


End file.
